determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale!Humans
This is a page for the Humans to be Placed in. There are 8 Humans in the Underground of Determinatale. Frisk, Chara, Bravery, Integrity, Justice, Kindness, Patience and Perseverance. The SOULs were brought back after Asgore tried to use the DT on himself but instead tripped and Spilled the DT all over the SOUL casings, letting the DT trickle in and onto the SOULs, bringing them Back to Life. Chara came back as the DT sensed Frisk's SOUL and so the DT revived a dying part of the SOUL, bringing Chara back. The Characters Frisk Frisk is meant to be the Saviour of the underground. When Alphys created the DT and Asgore spilled the DT and the SOULs came back, the ending of the game was no longer Possible. Alphys became the Saviour of the Underground to some, but to Asgore and Flowey, she made it worse. Frisk doesn't mind the DT being around in Monsters. She loves how Sans can stay Alive no matter what she does. Frisk has a Secret crush on Sans, but Sans likes Chara. Frisk doesn't know this, so she still tries for a relationship with Sans. She still wears the Bandage and has the Stick hung on her wall. Souls Now, the SOULs. Bravery He works as a Royal Guardsman along with Justice. He uses the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna, as usual. Unlike Justice, he automatically begins punching the information out of 'Criminals' while Justice judges them Strictly and Precisely, but still getting the info by appealing to the 'Criminals' Wants. Bravery lives with Justice in an old House in Waterfall, which they rebuilt. He wears an Orange Suit and he never backs down. Integrity She wears clothes similar to Sans' but still manages to stay self-confident. She wears a blue Jacket, Blue Shirt and black shorts with blue lines going down them. She wears MTT Brand Sneakers. She will stand up for others and she likes helping others stay confident. She has discarded her Tutu and Ballet Shoes as they were a bit too old and downtrodden. She lives with Sans and Papyrus and helps Papyrus learn how to control a Blue SOUL. Papyrus has Gaster Blasters, but he's working on his Telekinesis now, then he's working on his Red SOUL Telekinesis, exclusive to Determined Monsters who can already use telekinesis. Integrity isn't as Lazy as Sans, but she's easily exhausted and sleeps to keep her energy up, giving her the attitude of a Lazy person, but not actually Lazy. She just can't help it. Justice Justice works with Bravery and is one of the Royal Guardsmen. He is Second in Command to the Greater Dog, who gained the Captain's Badge when Undyne left to stay with Alphys. He lives with Bravery and uses his old Gun, now with Bullets because of her SOULs power and his Old tattered Hat is always on his head, even when sleeping. He wears a yellow Cowboy outfit and wears a Plastic Badge that Papyrus gave him off of one of his Action Figures. He judges quickly and easily, knowing what the best punishment is automatically. He gets knowledge from Suspects by attending to their Needs, unlike Bravery who will bring them to the Verge of death, then interrogate them. Kindness Kindness is never mad at anyone. She wears a Green Apron over casual clothes and she works at Grillby's, being the Assistant Frycook. She lives with Alphys, Watching Anime and helps out around the Lab. She respects Undyne for using her SOUL Trait as her Signature Attack. She is often seen with a broken shaft of a Blue spear, a remnant that survived the Burning of Undyne's House. She only uses it to use as a Cane type thing and for blocking. Patience She is mostly seen wearing casual clothes and walks slowly, being patient and taking in the surroundings. If you tell her to hurry up, she will want to punch you, but doesn't. She has her toy knife Sheathed at ALL times and She wears the Faded Ribbon on her belt loop. She lives with Asgore and Toriel in the castle. She doesn't have a job, but helps those in need from time to time. Perseverance He loves working and he works as Gerson Boom's Assistant in Waterfall. He tends to the Shop while Gerson is out for supplies and Sleeping. He appreciates the way Frisk took care of the Notebook and Glasses, and he wears them after repairing them. The notebook isn't used, but is hung on the wall as a Memory. It won't be used as it may fall to pieces, breaking Perseverance's Heart. He lives with Gerson at the shop. He helps people when they need it, often getting calls from those who need help. People call him because they'll know he'll do it, as long as it's a job worthy of his Assistance.